Sailor Santa New Year's Eve with Friends
by migele
Summary: Sailor Santa meets up her friends to fight demons again. After all New Years Eve is a time for celebration. Still no pairings but hinting and some references. Happy New Year Everyone!


Sailor Santa - New Year's Eve with Friends

Disclaimer: don't own them, not a single one but Yuki was born by my brain. Only Yuki and the Sailor Santa Fuku are mine. Unless you count the decorations added later on.

Warning: this is a ridiculous continuation of 'Sailor Santa - Christmas with Friends' and as a continuation of a parody it's a parody. It's a fukufic, which means Ranma will see, make, and take action in a Senshi Fuku while being female. Multiple Crossover, Sailor Moon, All Purpose Cultural Catgirl Nuku-Nuku and Ranma ½, at least, more if I feel like it. Akane lovers have no room in here as this is a non Akane story. There are no partners for Ranma in here.

Special Thanks to: Duct Tape for Support. Stacy and Sunny for 'The Temple of Ranma's Senshi Seifuku', the IRC crew and rootathell.

Inspired by: Have never read a story like this one so none.

------

Ranma smiled, yes he got kicked out of the house again, yes they were going to have a good time without him. But no, he did not care one bit about that. He was invited to a different party. Maybe party was a bit much but he was going to meet people he could trust. Who wouldn't attack him. Well, Eimi had shot him with a missile once, but she had been very apologetic afterwards. And he was going to meet Hotaru again, that cute Senshi of destruction, cutest Angel of Death ever born. Damn he was blushing again, but luckily he wasn't in Martial Arts Nerima any more, he was in Juuban of the Minato Ward, next stop, as Yuki would say it, would be High Tech Nerima. Ranma stopped before the house Hotaru and the dysfunctional family she lived with. Then again his family was even weirder. So he braced himself for questioning and jumped over the wall to the door. Mentally steeling himself once again, he rang the doorbell.

------

"No I am not going to stay, I was invited to a party and I will go there." Hotaru was on the war path and hell could freeze over before she would submit. "So somebody 'normal' is supposed to be dangerous enough to harm me."

Haruka was female, but someone had to play the role of overprotective daddy. "I will not let you go out without knowing who you are meeting." Daddy had spoken.

"So you are telling me that just because you are paranoid I'm not allowed to meet my friends." Hotaru smiled, if you can't get them do what you want, make allies. "I met them when distributing presents with Sailor Santa. They are really nice people, I wouldn't wonder if they were still around in the future."

Usa decided to help "They are still around, they help us from time to time. Usually not in the internal affairs but when it comes to big trouble they are here to help people."

Usagi smiled "Ohh, who did you meet? I want to meet them if they are going to stay with us."

Haruka looked shocked "You told somebody your secret?"

Hotaru did something that wasn't like her usual self at all, she snorted. "Hello? Weren't you listening? They are powerful enough that they can defeat you" 'At least Ranma as Santa can, easily' "You don't expect me to meet someone normal while I am on duty. Do you?"

That Hotaru's eyes were glowing had nothing to do with Haruka choking on her tounge, really.

"Is it a cute boy?" Minako asked.

Amy, meanwhile, was planning her next try on her quest for those two signed Ranma plushies. To learn from the specials that Ranma and Ranko were the same person, only that it was a curse that turned him into a girl, was horrible. At least he was into girls in both forms. Sure the signed (note said real signature) poster was nice, but cuddling a signed plushy would be ... Amy for once didn't know the words for what what it would be, heavenly? No, perverted? She wasn't going to do that with it.

Makoto was twirling one of her new knives while cutting some fruit for the punch. They cut through nearly everything, really great stuff. Now if she only had a teacher who could show her how to cut in the air as it was described in the manual.

That was when the bell chimed. Haruka looked ready to go on a rampage and attack whoever invited Hotaru, or at least would have gone if it weren't for those glowing eyes.

So it came down to Amy to invite whoever it was inside.

The others heard the door opening and "Hello, please come ... Eeeep"

The Senshi blinked as one.

Hearing a male voice ask "Hello anybody? She fainted can I put her somewhere?" before Ranma entered.

Hotaru sighed "Lay her on the couch, Ranma. I guess I should have expected that reaction. You should have seen her when she found out about your girl side, or when she was trying to steal my signed plushies." Hotaru nodded to herself remembering.

"Oh" was Ranma's reply, he didn't like the way the girls were eying him.

"Is it true that you turn into a girl when splashed with cold water?" Minako blurted.

Ranma sighed "Yes, but no trying it out now, we got ta go. Nuku-Nuku invited us for dinner."

Hotaru skipped out of the room, leaving Ranma to fend for himself for a moment.

Without glowing eyes to keep her in check Haruka decided to attack. "I will not let ..."

Ranma turned and looked at Haruka "Oh you must be Miss Pine Tree."

Haruka sputtered for a moment, everyone else giggled, Setsuna merely grinned.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, it's not like we will be alone. Heck I expect Eimi to show up and she always brings some nifty toys." Ranma was thinking about rocket launchers, machine guns and such things. The Senshi were puzzled, Usa was smiling. "I just hope she won't blow me up this time, those missiles hurt."

Eyes widened, those stories about him were real? Hotaru was going out with someone like that?

"Ranma, I'm ready." Hotaru sang as she entered.

The boy stared, and then stared some more. Hotaru was going in a Gothic Lolita look, and it fit her great. Ranma swallowed, if people would see them together there would be a lot of talk. Then again they would talk anyway.

Before anyone could react a voice came from the couch. "I had a dream. I dreamt that Ranma Saotome was Hotaru's date for tonight."

Minako answered "That wasn't a dream, he really came for her, they look so great together, especially with Hotaru's outfit."

A soft thump signaled that Amy had fallen of the couch and landed on the soft carpet. "I want to go too."

Most of the Senshi sweatdropped at this very, very out of character display by their shyest member except Hotaru. Who would have thought those two would end up fighting over the same guy, a really good looking guy/girl if the thing about the curse was really true. Makoto and Minako both decided that while he might be worth it, getting between the one who could destroy the planet and the one who could easily out think them all would be a bad idea.

"It's not nice trying to wreck their date." The ice cold tone caused most to shiver. Usagi was in queen mode while wearing in civilian clothes.

Ranma wondered if he should mention that it wasn't really a date, as did Hotaru, but she was blushing so no one would have believed her anyway.

Ranma remembered something from the edge of his memory "Amy, wasn't it? I heard you tried to steal, something I signed for her, from Hotaru?"

Amy had a caught and ashamed look. She was turning bright red and it seemed as if she might burst a vessel if it continued.

Of course having everyone glare at her didn't help one bit for returning her blood pressure to normal.

"I know he is a hunk but come on stealing from Hotaru?" "I would have understood it if it was a manga and Usagi, but you..." "Stealing from Hotaru is wrong, but stealing something from him I might understand" "Waahh, Rei is so mean to me" "Come on, Ranma, let's go while they are occupied." "Haruka you are not going to splash him to see if the curse is real." "I wish I would have let myself watch this in the gate." "Have fun tonight, I know you will, you told me in the future." "If he is going to seduce her, he should at least do it as a girl!" "Let me guess, the purple mantle is yours?" "Bye everyone, I'll back in the sometime tomorrow morning."

------

"Is it always this crazy?"

Hotaru snuggled into Ranma's embrace as he roof hopped across Juuban towards Nerima "Not always, Usa came to celebrate with Usagi, she arrived yesterday."

"The one from the future?" Ranma asked digging out what he knew about the Senshi from her episode as Sailor Santa.

"Yes, that one. Obviously Future Setsuna told our Setsuna not to interfere and not to watch things through the gates." Hotaru added.

"The control freak?"

Hotaru made an agreeing sound, as she watched a girl with green clothes and long deep crimson hair approach them from the side. The green hat on her head reminded her of those hats Santa's little elves wore, in the films on TV. Then she realized who that was as the girl was beside them.

"Oy, Ranma, want to ride me again?"

Ranma almost stumbled. "Don't say it like that!" he replied blushing "Especially not when you are a hot looking girl."

Yuki gave Ranma a smile, showing that she had small fangs "I mean it in every meaning of the word hot stuff."

Ranma just groaned while Hotaru blushed, Yuki was nothing if not very direct.

"I wouldn't mind Hotaru joining us" she added as an afterthought "In fact I think she we might all enjoy it very much. Even if you would turn girl for it." The golden, slightly slitted eyes twinkling in amusement but showing sincerity, that wasn't lost on the pair as they stared at their elfish friend.

Ranma really stumbled this time, but caught himself and sped up. The faster they met up with Nuku-Nuku and the others the less time Yuki would have to tease them so much ... hopefully.

------

Nuku-Nuku was dragging Eimi towards her home when Ranma landed beside her with a girl in his arms, another girl landing softly beside them. As he put the girl to her feet Nuku-Nuku examined her, dark almost black hair with a purplish tint and purple eyes. Clearly a few years younger than Ranma. As the girl stepped free of Ranma she pounced.

"Ack" Ranma said as he found himself under a purring cat android.

"Ranma-kun came to visit Nuku-Nuku."

"I said I would. Nuku-Nuku meet Hotaru, Hotaru meet Nuku-Nuku, the cat android I told you about. Over there is Eimi, She is the one with the heavy weaponry. That girl in green is Yuki, she's a perverted elf I met during Christmas." Ranma introduced everyone from under Nuku-Nuku who had stopped purring and rubbing herself over Ranma and had attached herself to Hotaru, purring and rubbing herself all over the girl.

"Hey I'm still a virgin!" Yuki defended herself. "I was never with a guy before."

Hotaru proved that she was living with Haruka and Michiru with her next sentence "What about girls?"

"Well, the nights get cold where I work." the elf admitted.

"So you decided that you wouldn't mind me being your first guy" Ranma asked before considering the question.

"Yep!"

Ranma groaned while Hotaru blushed. Yuki was snickering, as Eimi helped Ranma to his feet.

"Stop groping me" Ranma told Yuki as she was patting his trousers off.

Yuki sounded sincere as she answered "But I'm dusting you off"

"I'm sure my butt is already clean" Ranma briefly wondered why he was at ease with these girls here, he shrugged it of to not being engaged to them. Maybe Yuki was making him a little nervous but he knew that she wouldn't do anything he wouldn't agree with.

"Nuku-Nuku, stop harassing Hotaru and let's go home." Eimi said while trying to pry her of the girl.

In the end Hotaru looked disheveled and Yuki pulled a hairbrush from somewhere and started working on Hotaru's hair.

After some working around the group started off for the Natsume residency (the small apartment). A surprising feat considering that a few of the co workers were invited too. Everyone had agreed to be peaceful tonight, no small feat, after all the mixture here had razed city blocks before.

------

"So" Akiko started uncertain "You are an elf that works for Santa Claus?" the disbelief was easy to hear in her voice.

Yuki wasn't offended one bit "Yep, I am. I'm a bit weird compared to others, I mean I have fangs and turn into a reindeer on Christmas."

Akiko stared before mumbling about another punch, or maybe it was about the punch being spiked.

Eimi was going over weapons with Akikos' Underlings, Kyoko and Arisa, and generally enjoying herself. Kyoko and Arisa were enjoying the peaceful time and, for once, were happy to be able to get good food. Being in the same room as Nuku-Nuku made them a bit edgy but the android seemed to be content snuggling with that black haired boy or that black haired girl.

Nuku-Nuku had dragged Hotaru over to Rynosuke and Eimi, where Rynosuke embarrassed Hotaru by wondering how she had managed to tame the 'Wild Horse'. That got him an elbow from Eimi and stammering from Hotaru. Nuku-Nuku just said that she wouldn't mind sharing with Hotaru since both she and Ranma were very cuddly.

Ranma was fairing a bit better, he had found a few newspaper articles on Sailor Santa, including a photograph that was slightly blurred. A lot of speculation was there about the new Senshi seen with Saturn.

With such a combination of high powered people a normal evening was wishful thinking. That proved true since a scroll was about to drop into Yuki's and Ranma's laps, that being possible since Yuki had taken her seat in Ranma's lap, wriggling a bit in his lap. "Don't tense so much, it might lead to things you are not ready for yet."

Then the scroll dropped.

Ranma took command once he opened it and read the content "Hotaru, Nuku-Nuku, Eimi there will be an Youma attack at eleven, here in Nerima. Wanna go out and have some fun?" the grin on Ranma's face clearly spoke of fun. The type was painful fun, and clearly not for them. Had the demons, whatever kind they would be, seen this, they might have ventured into another district.

Yuki pouted "I'm not dressed properly."

Ranma looked her over, then at Eimi and finally at Nuku-Nuku. "I have an idea. Come with me." He bowed to the others and told them that they would be safe, before leaving the apartment.

------

"Why are we here?" Eimi asked as they were on the roof the apartment complex.

"Because we are going on a fun night in town." Ranma said as he pulled out his Sailor Santa cap "Don't blink" he cautioned before putting it on.

His gender shifted and then her clothes turned into red energy before setting into a red fuku, bells appeared on the end of the cap, while all edges and outstanding parts became lined with fluffy white fur. The boots had white furry laces, the hem of the red Senshi seifuku was lined with a wide patch of white fur. A funny note were the earrings, silvery pine cones.

As a response Hotaru flared, she always thought those henshin pens embarrassing and used a trick from Mistress 9, changing without the stupid, in her opinion, transformation sequence. She didn't like the idea of giving anyone a free show.

Yuki grinned, yes she liked the idea "Okay, what's the plan?"

"Ranma-kun is Sailor Santa? Nuku-Nuku want autograph!"

"Wow, I didn't expect that one, let me guess, some demon bashing?"

Ranma grinned some more and pulled out her bag "One dark green with some brown themed fuku for Yuki, Sailor Elf, or 'Sailor Santa's not so Little Helper' should be fine. I know you can wield some magic." The look Santa gave Yuki's chest made clear what was meant by 'not so little'.

Yuki more or less morphed into the clothes and decided, "Damn this makes my legs look even longer than they are." She gracefully made a few steps with swinging hips, a few steps that told 'I'm so hot that you'll burn yourself unless I like you'. As she made a small spin she managed to flash the others. When she looked at the group Hotaru and Ranma were both blushing and looking elsewhere, Nuku-Nuku was asking for her fuku and Eimi was checking a grenade launcher.

Santa finally got her mind back out of the gutter. "Nuku-Nuku in light green with cat ears and a tail. Another of 'Santa's helpers' Sailor Kitty."

Seeing Nuku-Nuku strip down in the middle on the roof was an enlightening experience "Wow, I didn't know they can make bodies that lifelike."

Yuki and Hotaru made an agreeing sound while Eimi waited for her turn.

"Yours is a light brown, with an armored vest. Sailor Android ready for action?"

Eimi smiled "Add a missile launcher and a machine gun and we have a deal"

"Here are Santa caps for everyone, Saturn, the bells for your Glaive." the final props were in place and the five Senshi or not Senshi were ready to party.

------

The demon fell out of the portal to the street, at least that was the plan, seeing three Senshi with Santa caps on their hats hold a bag with a black swirling mass open under the portal wasn't part of the plan, the phage hoped it would be painless before it disappeared. Seven demons later the portal closed.

Yuki handed the bag to Santa "Fifteen bagged for later use"

"Makes sixteen, I had one inside from last time."

Saturn signed another card, before chiding some children for throwing firecrackers at her, not that they had reached her but still the principle of the thing.

Eimi took the bag from Santa and tossed a grenade inside for good measure.

Nuku-Nuku took some candy floss from a vendor for herself and the others.

Sailor Santa bowed to the audience "Thank you for not panicking and we wish you a Happy New Year." the girls took to the roofs and headed for the next portal.

------

"Pine Cone Missile Barrage"

The Youma never stood a chance. Being blown to bits by those things hurt, a lot.

"Sailor Kitty Punch" Nuku-Nuku was in her element, an one for all street brawl. That the Youma turned to dust after being hit too hard made her hold back most of her strength.

"Frozen Treat" Yuki had proved herself to be very adapt at ice magic. It also proved that the frozen ones didn't turn to ashes when shattered.

Saturn and Santa merrily kept the Youma from escaping.

"They are enjoying this." Saturn said.

"Maybe a bit too much." Santa agreed.

They waved at a camera team before Santa called the others back

"Silence Glaive Surprise" Saturn called out clearing the remaining Youma away and putting an even hole into the street.

"Don't worry about it, this hole just needs some filling, no clearing or such is necessary, better than the damage we cause in Martial Artist Section of Nerima." Santa calmed her.

Yuki approached their more or less leaders "Where to now?"

Santa looked at the scroll "Half an hour break, a park a few blocks down after this."

A reporter and a police man overheard this and started barking commands immediately.

------

The Senshi blinked as Usa changed channels and pulled out some popcorn "Shut up, it's going to start any minute"

They weren't used such ... crude language from the little princess, even Setsuna was clearly surprised.

"Here we are at the Mishima park in Nerima, where sources tell us a portal with demons will open in a few minutes." a reporter said.

"You know we are standing here!" an annoyed girl in a brown fuku with a Santa cap on her head said. Was that a machine gun on her back? Looked like a Gatling gun.

"This is Sailor Android, a new member of the Sailor Senshi?"

"Ain't got nothing to do with them, I'm just one of Santa's little helpers together with Kitty over there" Android said. "Elf on the other side is a regular and has worked with Santa before. I guess you know about Saturn."

"Yes, we would like to make an interview with you all and if you would please come to the studio maybe" the reporter continued.

"Nope, not interested, we are doing this in our spare time for fun, all that publicity is just annoying." Android turned back after she heard a shout from Santa. Seeing Elf draped over Santa and Saturn again made her growl. "Crazy Elf, if she weren't so good at her job I would have shot her already."

The reporter blinked "So Sailor Elf is interested in Santa and Saturn?"

Eimi shrugged "Quite a mess, Santa and Saturn have Elf after them, I think Saturn is interested in Santa, Santa has shown interest in both. Kitty likes Santa a lot and Santa has a bunch of other girls after her. Poor girl, I'd pity her if it weren't so much fun watching from the sidelines."

------

Usa bowled over in laughter.

Amy, Makoto and Minako were planning their moves on Ranma, since Hotaru ditched him for Sailor Santa. Haruka and Michiru were complementing on Hotaru's tastes, an elf, or two, in the family was a good thing in their mind. Setsuna had the feeling that she was missing some really vital information.

"That Elf looks HOT"

Michiru made an agreeing sound.

"Think she would like to have some fun with us?"

This time it sounded displeased.

"What?"

"Are you saying that we should try to take our daughters lover for us and leave her to a male?"

Haruka clearly saw the point in that.

Usa fell off the couch howling.

------

Saturn sneezed and batted Yuki's hand away as she tried to wipe Hotaru's nose.

Santa looked at Saturn with a 'better you than me' look.

That was caught by the camera.

Further complications were disrupted when a glowing portal, looking a bit like the event horizon of a Stargate opened and the first demon stepped through. It was a wild snarling creature.

Unfortunately for it that gave Santa an idea, Elf and Santa gripped the bag and made an upending motion towards the portal which was spewing forth more and more of the snarling beasts, the first already starting to move to attack.

"Santa and" Ranma started "Her not so little helper's" Elf went on "Stored away Surprises" they finished.

The bagged phages came out flying in a heap, some looking a bit blown up, and fell on some of the beasts. Those feeling threatened attacked the newcomers.

Santa went over to the camera crews and told them that this program was not suited for children under 16 years of age due to excessive violence. A month ago she would have asked what excessive meant.

After settling this she went back and pulled out a few chairs and some punch. "Don't worry Saturn, the Senshi transformation takes care of the alcohol, usually I can't handle it well."

Saturn nodded as she watched the shredding with interest, cleaning up would be easy "Is that the last one?"

Santa pulled out the scroll "No, there is one more, half past eleven, in the center of a large intersection, maybe we can keep the streets empty, than I could use some of my attacks." Santa sounded thoughtful.

"Die!" Android screamed as the pine needle Gatling gun started shooting.

Saturn and Santa sweatdropped "Definitely enjoying this way too much." Not dwelling on it they took a sip.

"Think we can do it with less damage this time?" Saturn asked ducking under Yuki who tried to draw her into a tight embrace.

Santa wasn't so lucky, but managed not to spill her drink. Having Yuki hanging off her was distracting, especially because she made clear that she was affectionate but not as aggressive as the other affectionate girls Ranma knew. It was humbling in weird way. Especially since she was willing to share, Ranma believed in a one life mate philosophy, Nodoka's idea to take mistresses was not something Ranma could ever agree with. But how to explain that to the weird women in his life.

Saturn shook her head and gave Santa the 'better you than me look' "Let's go, I think Android has run out of needles. Let's get the police to block traffic and keep people from entering." Sensing that she wasn't being followed Saturn looked back, to see Santa and Elf give a few children small presents like balloons and firecrackers. "They are even doing their job on a mission." somehow Saturn decided that it fit them. Especially once Kitty dragged Android to help out "Why not"

So the five Senshi and not Senshi played Santa and her Helpers before taking off.

------

"I want to go there" Usagi whined.

Usa had been laughing all the time.

"Well at least Hotaru has taste" Haruka said referring to Santa and Elf.

Amy was busy scanning for Ranma, after all he was alone now, right?

"You just want those sweets odango atama." Rei growled.

"But they look so tasty"

"Do you think he is really worth it?" Minako asked Makoto.

Makoto looked over at Amy "This is shy little Amy, so yes, he must be to get such a reaction from her."

Hearing Amy growl wasn't actually comforting.

Setsuna was feeling more and more tempted to ignore her own advice and take a look the situation herself.

------

Once again reporters were crowding the streets as the five warriors were awaiting the portal.

The portal appeared.

"Reindeer Stampede"

Saturn and Elf dragged the other two aside, standing in the path of this attack was never a good idea.

Three dozen demons of some sort appeared, one with a big mouth which reminded Santa of the Chardin family, stepped forward "If you give us your souls we will not cause bloodshed."

Santa standing alone in the street, felt she had to answer "If you go back now and don't return you are going to survive today." She smiled as the ground began to shake, a rather disconcerting experience to people from a country like Japan who were dealing with earthquakes regularly.

"You fool, you will be the first to taste our power, all your presents are belong to us" the demon howled only to stop "Is the ground shaking?"

Everyone could clearly feel it now, and see the maniacal grin on Santa's face as she pointed at the group, "Go get them my children!" she laughed, a merry sound that relaxed the watchers, and made the demons frightened because of its purity.

The huge stampede of reindeer made some try to run away, most just braced for impact.

Santa stood unconcerned in the middle of the street as the herd passed her and charged the demons, those that ran away were caught up and ran over, hit by hooves and antlers, a rather painful way to die.

When the herd passed after several minutes in the middle of the intersection a group of seven battered demons stood there huddled and watching the streets in fear of newcomers or some late ones.

One demon decided that taking a hostage would be a good idea, after all heroes were supposed to protect innocents.

"Catch the tree" Santa made a swiping motion and a tree landed on that particular demon as it just dove for a wide eyed child. Since the tree landed roots first and was very tall, the demon, alas, did not survive, unlike Uranus. "Well that takes care of fertilizing it, big mouth is mine, enjoy yourselves girls." Santa told them.

The girls didn't need to be told twice.

A smaller demon found itself being chased by Kitten who was swiping at it like at a butterfly, only each hit sent it flying.

Android took care of hers pretty fast, at least once she got it to hold still long enough to stuff the pine cone grenade down its throat. The explosion was spectacular as a completely decorated pine tree with sweets on its branches burst from the creatures torso.

Saturn made a swipe with her Silence Glaive at the demon facing her. Trying to block the Glaive with a sword was not one of its better ideas, but it's last one for sure. The Silence Glaive cut through the sword and made a clean cut through the center of its head downwards. On the ground it managed to twitch once.

Elf approached hers and drove an icicle through its chest causing it to freeze.

Santa opened her bag and pulled out several parcels which she tossed at one demon, it caught them all, presents were nice after all. The other Senshi dove away once they saw the Acme tag on ALL of them. Because of this the explosion didn't do much to them, but the frozen demon shattered and all that was left of the one holding the exploding presents were two smoking feet. Big mouth had been thrown forwards and was sliding towards Santa who stopped it with a foot on its head.

"You were saying?"

The demon was not feeling strong any more. Those girls were monsters in its eyes.

"A final wish?" Santa asked as the other girls circled the demon.

"Let me go?"

"Don't think so."

A small shimmer of hope rose when the demon that was being chased by Kitty appeared around the corner, however, that hope died a painful death when Kitty pounced driving the demon's head through the pavement, breaking its neck and shattering the spine in several places.

"Make it quick?"

Santa nodded.

The bells on the Silence Glaive twinkled as Saturn cut it into pieces. It was a merry sound to a far from merry action. Santa bowed to the audience and the others mimicked her. Elf stepped forward, "That's all folks! Happy New year!"

The five girls triangulated their jumps to reach the top of the eight story building they were next to and took to roof hopping from there. Destination, home.

"That was fun." Nuku-Nuku said.

"I don't want to be famous" Eimi mumbled.

"Don't worry all the caps have glamor spells on them, ever need to go somewhere use them and no one and nothing will recognize you." Ranma said, calming her down.

Yuki bounced in more ways than one "That was nice, I don't mind a little action but it's usually so peaceful at home."

Hotaru wondered once again why she was feeling so fresh, maybe it was part of the magic around Ranma as Sailor Santa.

"Nuku-Nuku wants to play again!"

"I'm all for it!" "I'm in." "It sure was fun!"

Ranma grinned, they were a nice bunch, "So, have any plans for Easter?"

The girls looked at each other and nodded "Will we get bunny ears in addition to our normal stuff?" Hotaru asked.

Santa thought for a moment "Why not, I think hiding eggs all over the city for the children would be nice."

Yuki nodded "Shall we meet again on Valentines day?"

Ranma blanched "Please, beats hiding in some hole, I don't mind chocolate but it's getting ridiculous in Nerima."

Hotaru nodded spending the day with friends wouldn't be bad.

"You are going to love my chocolate!" Yuki smiled.

Ranma and Hotaru shivered.

"Nuku-Nuku will make chocolate for Ranma-kun too."

Eimi fought hard to keep herself from laughing out loud.

------

The usual Fireworks were a bit outclassed once Ranma added his Ki skills, blue, red, golden, white balls of Ki launched into the airs to blow in different explosions. some left burning streaks, others shattered in the air, raining sparks.

It was awe inspiring to the 'normal' humans.

The Party continued for Eimi, Nuku-Nuku, Hotaru, Yuki and Ranma till the morning. At eight in the morning Yuki and Ranma-chan (they had a ladle lady in Juuban too) dropped Hotaru off and had a good laugh when they saw the Mercury computer still switched on and showing a battle plan to get Ranma. Actually Hotaru and Yuki had to stifle a laugh while Ranma started banging his head against the wall. Only to be told to stop since Hotaru didn't like holes in her walls.

Yuki went with Ranma-chan until the dojo was in sight.

"Ranma, I had a great night. I really wouldn't mind having fun with you again."

"Yuki please stop saying it like that." Ranma-chan whispered glancing towards the Tendou dojo.

"It's true, take your time, I will be waiting for you, after all, we have almost eternity."

Ranma-chan knew what she meant; ever since she had changed for the first time, and accepted it, she felt different, she didn't feel the haste in her life as much as before. Unless she was killed, she would live for a very long time, until she was bored. To her the words life mate were taking on a whole new meaning, something that just now hit home, she needed someone to spend eternity with.

"I know, so no need to hurry, right?" Ranma-chan whispered softly, feeling more at peace with herself than in a very long time.

"I will be waiting till you are ready" Yuki embraced the much shorter girl before leaning down and placing a soft kiss of the redheads cheek, then she turned and faded into a swirl of snowflakes.

Ranma-chan smiled softly as she whispered a soft goodbye with the words "As will I"

Two more jumps placed her inside the walls, entering the house she saw everyone was still asleep. Most were probably littered in the dojo but Cologne was resting on the couch and Shampoo was curled up on a pillow as a cat.

Ranma-chan considered for a moment and decided that Shampoo made a cute cat. Of course she would not tell her that but a little bit of spoiling the kitty wouldn't hurt too much, probably. Now it was time to make breakfast.

------

Kasumi stumbled into the kitchen, the guests had made a mess and she had cleaned up the worst before going to bed, now she had risen with only three hours of sleep. Only to be handed a hot cup of tea. "Mo'nin Sumi-chan." Ranma-kun certainly seemed chipper and happy this morning. Could it be that..., "Ranma-kun did you meet them yesterday?" She had spent most of the night till midnight in front of the TV set, since the new Senshi were being shown.

Seeing Ranma nod woke her better than anything else would have, maybe except Sailor Santa herself coming over. "Tell me, I want to know it all!" She had keep herself from screaming.

"Here for you" Ranma handed her a card. Everyone had signed. Santa in the middle, Kitty hanging of her left arm with Android beside her. Santa's right arm was over Saturn's shoulder with Saturn pointing the Glaive away from the group. Elf was hugging Santa and Saturn from behind.

Definitely real due to the autographs on it, she recognized three of them at once. "Yuki, wasn't that the reindeer?" Kasumi asked Ranma.

"Turns out she is usually an elf and only turns into a magical mascot on Christmas." Ranma answered her.

Kasumi nodded and hugged the pigtailed girl, who was clearly surprised at the action from the usually not affectionate housekeeper.

"It was a pleasure, but keep it a secret, please, Nabiki is still nagging me." Ranma smiled.

"Anything you want Ranma-kun, anything."

"Let go, I think the rice is done."

"Let me help you, it's more fun together." Kasumi smiled, making Ranma wish that things had turned out differently.

------

When everyone got up Ranma got a visitor, just in time for everyone to get angry, it was Nuku-Nuku dragging Eimi behind her.

"Nuku wants to have such fun with Ranma-kun again!" for once Eimi added her two cents not intending to cause damage "I wouldn't mind doing something like that again!"

"Ranma no Hentai" "Ranchan" "Airen" "Ranma for betraying Akane I will kill you" "Quack!" Apologize and marry Akane "What did you do?" "Ranma-sama" "Fould sorceror" "Way to go man" "Who was it?" "Let's watch from the side" "That's crazy" "Who wants tea?" "My son is so manly"

Ranma just groaned "Why me" then he smiled "Catch me if you can" and jumped, he felt well rested and they were not, sure sooner or later he would have to face them, but all of them at once was suicide.

Over the next few days Nerima learned that Ranma had spent the night with the Natsumes and had met the Senshi at some point, they also learned who had been responsible for the great fireworks in parts of Nerima.

Akane kept on bashing him for the next few days clearly not wanting to believe nothing happened. Ranma ignored this more or less and usually got up once she left mumbling "Finally she's gone"

This was only seen by Nabiki and Kasumi, both had bad feelings but for different reasons. Nabiki knew that Ranma had liked Akane, and she knew that Akane loved Ranma, but somehow Ranma was watching Akane less and less day by day. It had started after Akane had thrown him out at Christmas and was slowly reaching a state where Ranma avoided being close to Akane, Nabiki hoped that it was only to avoid beatings.

Kasumi on the other hand sighed, they were family, brother and sister, she had the feeling that it would never be more. Maybe she could have loved him and he her, she shook her head. Younger men being boring, she gave a very unladylike snort and scared Happosai who decided that maybe a small vacation was in order. No Ranma would leave, not yet but she could feel it, someone else was getting important to him and Kasumi silently gave him her blessings. Yes they would be happy together, he always seemed happier after a night where Sailor Santa, Sailor Saturn and Yuki appeared. He would be happy with one of them, maybe fighting from the shadows like that Tuxedo Kamen. Kasumi frowned, no that wasn't Ranma's style, He probably kept their backs free avoiding public.

The winds of change were blowing and those to stubborn were going to be left behind.

---------

Authors Notes: It was fun and I like Ranma/Hotaru pairings, but Yuki kind of grew on me while I was writing this, I think the goodbye from the last part was lingering in my brain somewhere. Turned out differently than I planned but that seems usual with my fics, it was fun to write and I think I will continue the specials. they are to independent to be connected into on story but they are following a thread, a red thread of fate, I already know what Anime the Easter special will be, but I'm not sure about valentine and white day, so I'm open for ideas but I might reject them or find inspiration somewhere else. I have something at the edge of my mind but it keeps fleeing me at the moment.

After editing it I realized that the FLCL influence is still there. well It is a parody so it fits.

night everyone.

Happy New Year, everyone


End file.
